The invention relates to a display assembly for attachment of advertisements to a road barrier. In particular, the invention is a display assembly that is selectively secured to a road barrier having a vertical partition having a transverse thru cavity. Panels having advertisements displayed thereon are inserted into the display assembly for viewing by passersby and the advertisements may be changed as desired.
Road barriers are often used on roads to block traffic from entering a specific location and are placed between lanes to separate traffic in opposite directions. The barriers are commonly found surrounding construction sites where traffic is redirected. Besides clearing unwanted traffic from the construction area and helping to maintain the safety of construction workers, the barriers also prevent people from entering the sites and possibly sustaining injuries.
The barriers that are typically employed have horizontal bases and vertical partitions extending upward from the bases. Traditionally, most such barriers were cast of concrete. Accordingly, the weight of the barrier by virtue of its fabrication of concrete contributes significantly to its value in preventing automobiles from breaching the barrier. In particular, the horizontal base of such concrete barriers has significant weight. However, a considerable disadvantage of such barriers is that they are difficult to move. Generally as construction progresses, it is necessary to move such barriers often. In certain locales, where barriers are used for traffic control, the barriers might need to be moved several times a day.
To help solve the portability issue while maintaining the integrity of the barrier, xe2x80x9cfillablexe2x80x9d barriers have been created in recent years. These barriers are typically made of a tough plastic material, and are hollowxe2x80x94making them lightweight and easy to transport when empty. However, once filled, they acquire significant ballasting, making them an effective barrier. Generally, the barriers are substantially water-tight, such that they may be filled with water for ballasting once suitably positioned. Accordingly, moving the barrier is simply preceded by emptying the waterxe2x80x94generally by removing a drain plug.
In use, two or more of such barriers may be interlocked to form a temporary wall around an area. Each barrier is filled with water in order to prevent it from tipping over or from being easily moved. Thus, because of the intended purpose of the barrier, it can remain stationary for many hours, and possible many days, at a time.
Because of the exposure the barriers receive, the front and rear surfaces of the barrier vertical partitions may potentially serve as billboards for displaying advertisements. Because these barriers are often used around auto races, and during many televised sporting events, they are highly visible and are highly suitable for advertisement. However, because the barrier is generally constructed of plastic, and is water-filled, it is difficult to securely attach a display device onto the barrier. In this regard, any holes made in the barrier when attaching the display device would compromise the integrity of the barrier, and its ability to hold water therein. Thus, there exists a need for a display assembly constructed for securely coupling with the road barrier. Such an assembly should be easily installable on the barrier without compromising its integrity. The assembly would include a panel on which advertisements are displayed.
While the advertisement display units currently available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter, namely displaying advertisements on road barriers.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved display assembly for attachment to a road barrier. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved display assembly for attachment to a road barrier which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is an object of the invention to produce a display assembly for attachment to a road barrier for displaying advertisements on the road barrier. Accordingly, the display assembly has a mounting bracket assembly and a panel sleeve for holding an advertisement panel. The bracket assembly secures the panel sleeve against the road barrier vertical partition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display assembly which is non-destructive such that it may be attached to a barrier without penetrating the barrier with fastening devices or otherwise compromising the integrity of the barrier. Accordingly, the mounting bracket assembly includes a pair of mounting brackets which each extend partially into the transverse thru cavities in the vertical partition of the barrier, where the mounting brackets secure to each other to hold the display assembly against the barrier without xe2x80x9cphysically attachingxe2x80x9d to the barrier.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a display assembly for mounting advertisement panels on a road barrier having a vertical partition having a front surface a rear surface, and at least one transverse thru cavity extending between the front surface and rear surface between the top and bottom of the vertical partition. The display assembly has a panel sleeve for holding the advertisement panel in place, and a pair of mounting brackets for securing the panel sleeve against the vertical partition of the barrier. Each mounting bracket has a C-shaped insert for extending partially through cavities in the road barrier vertical partitions. One mounting bracket is mounted against the barrier vertical partition front surface and the other bracket is mounted against the barrier vertical partition rear surface, wherein the C-shaped inserts are secured to each other to hold the brackets and the panel sleeve securely against the vertical partition. The panel sleeve has a horizontal top lip oriented downward and a horizontal bottom lip oriented upward. The advertisement panel is inserted between the panel sleeve lips, thereby displaying the advertisement upon the barrier.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.